X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a 2017 superhero film set in the Marvel Media Franchise, the thirty-sixth film in the universe. It is also a sequel to X-Men, X-Men: New Mutants, X-Men: Dark Phoenix, and X-Men: Age of Apocalypse. The film stars Karl Urban, Shailene Woodley, Domhnall Gleeson, Tom Hiddleston, Jennifer Lawrence, Jeremy Irons, and Richard Jenkins and was released worldwide on October 6, 2017. The film ran 129 minutes and grossed $1.263 billion on a $250 million budget. The film was rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, brief, strong language, and brief nudity. Plot In 2027, Mutants are being hunted by Sentinels, giant robots designed to hunt and kill Mutants. The process started unbeknownst to humanity in 1982 after Mystique murdered Senator Robert Kelly. Shadowcat, Gambit, and Scarlet Witch lead the new X-Men, Pietr Rasputin/Colossus, Blink, and Sunspot. Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Magneto, and Professor X find Shadowcat's X-Men and reveal their plan to revert history. Using Kitty's ability to send somebody's consciousness through time, only the past, Professor X wants to send himself back in time to convince Mystique not to assassinate Kelly. However, Kitty reveals that a 45-year trip could rip someone's mind apart. Wolverine volunteers as his mind could heal just as fast as it is ripped apart. Shadowcat begins the process and Wolverine awakens in 1982. Wolverine arrives in Westchester, New York, to find Professor X to get his help to find Mystique. Wolverine meets with Professor X. Wolverine discovers that Professor X has his own past X-Men and that Magneto and Mystique helped him create the X-Men, before leaving to create the Brotherhood. In Washington D.C., Mystique leads her Brotherhood: Toad, Blob, Destiny, and Sabretooth. Magneto is in prison after being sold out by Mystique. Wolverine manages to convince Professor X of his being from 2027. His X-Men: Havoc, Banshee, Jubilee, and Angel, are reluctant to help Wolverine, though they go through with it because of being loyal to Professor X. Cast *Karl Urban as Logan/Wolverine 2027 *Jada Pinkett Smith as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Anson Mount as Hank McCoy/Beast *Shailene Woodley as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Henry Cavill as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Keira Knightley as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Casey Affleck as Pietr Rasputin/Colossus *Karen Fukuhara as Blink *Avan Jogia as Sunspot *Jeremy Irons as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Richard Jenkins as Charles Xavier/Professor X 1982 *Domhnall Gleeson as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Tom Hiddleston as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique *Bill Skarsgård as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Sam Heughan as Fred Dukes/Blob *Christina Ricci as Destiny *Patrick Dempsey as Sabretooth *Zac Efron as Alex Summers/Havoc *Miles Teller as Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Sarah Hyland as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Letitia Wright as Angel Salvador *Martin Freeman as Robert Kelly *Gerard Butler as Bolivar Trask Production Reception 'Box office' As of February 28, 2018, X-Men: Days of Future Past grossed $504 million in the United States and Canada and $759.5 million in other countries for a worldwide gross of $1.263 billion. 'Critical reception' X-Men: Days of Future Past received generally positive reviews, with praise for its ensemble cast, visuals, production merits, and score. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 312 reviews, with an average rating of 6.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With an enchanting cast and a painterly eye for detail, X-Men: Days of Future Past offers a faithful adaption of the beloved comic that has just enough of it's own material to work." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 65 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore polls, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale.